


Love Letter

by KinGinSister



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon - Anime, Crack Relationships, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, One Shot, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinGinSister/pseuds/KinGinSister
Summary: Eibon, living in Death City, experiments with potions. Thanks to Blair butting in, the potion turns into a love potion instead. And….unexpected events happen.
Relationships: Blair/Eibon (Soul Eater)





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This plays after the anime and was writting as a challenge with the prompt ''Love Potion''! 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors and the like, English is not my first language.

Purple smoke came from his lab, finding its way under the thick wooden door. The sound clanking of glass, hot air and the crumbling of paper could be heard. Eibon finally had the room and materials to pick up brewing potions again. He didn’t really care about the upcoming Valentine’s day, as he knew he’d be alone anyways. Most humans had way too much respect for him, while Lord Death was in a relationship with Spirit Albarn. While had gotten over the death of his wife Susie that happened 800 years ago, the thought of getting close to someone again kind of scared him. It already had taken so long and many awkward moments with Susie until they confessed their feelings for each other. 

So… He stood by his idea to stay single. Aside Death, he didn’t know a fellow immortal or long lived being really. It would end up with him outliving his partner, just like what would happen to Lord Death with Spirit… What made him wonder if Death had forgotten about that. He shook his head and gave his attention back on his potion brewing.

‘’Now… I need a bit of rose powder, werewolf spit…’’ Eibon listened up the ingredients while letting them fall into the glass bowl, where a dark purple liquid boiled. The sorcerer was so deep in thought about his work that he didn’t notice someone slightly opening the door and stepping in the room. 

‘’Nyaa? What is this? It smells like fish!’’ A female voice echoed through the lab, pulling the sorcerer out of his focus in surprise. He was SURE that he had locked the door!   
The voice however he recognized immediately, it was the monster cat Blair, who had witnessed him activate BREW. 

Eibon turned around with crossed arms, a bit angry that he was interrupted in his work.  
‘’Blair, what do you want here?’’  
‘’Blair caught the smell of fish and it let me here! And you cooking fish, wizard-kun?’’

It was honestly amazing how Blair was not afraid of any of the great old ones like him and Death, despite being very well aware of their power. Yet, she respected them. 

Eibon sighed and put one of his huge metal hands to his mask covered face. ‘’No Blair, I’m brewing potions. They tend to smell foul while in developpement. But I can assure you it has no fish in it and in this raw state you shouldn’t drink it either.’’ He scolded, wagging his index finger at the purple haired woman, who was almost only half his height.

‘’Oh… I understand. But can Blair stay with wizard-kun anyways? The others won’t spend time with me, too busy with Valentine’s day. Even Soul-kun pushes me away! It’s so boring.’’ Blair explained with a sad but pouty face. 

Eibon took a deep breath and looked down at her. ‘’Alright, you can stay. But don’t put stuff in my potions or open anything. Okay? You can watch me, but no interrupting.’’

Blair nodded. ‘’Yes!’’ 

As Eibon focused his attention back to his potion, Blair wandered around the huge building complex that made up Eibon’s new home. He was living in the catacombs of the DWMA, the huge storage room where all his demon tools were hidden, was turned into his new lab. Blair remembered the sorcerer activating BREW for Lord Death here. Even the pink couch was still here. It was a weird thought now that the world was more peaceful with Asura’s defeat. But with her feral instincts, she could sense Eibon also felt bothered by something, but she wasn’t sure what to do about it. So she kept walking around and inspected each of the bizarre tools.

‘’Amazing that wizard-kun built these by himself. With these huge knife hands.’’ Blair now reached a huge lectern. It was made fitting to Eibon’s height, so obviously far above her head. But it was an easy task to transform into her cat form and climb up the wooden lectern to the top. On the platform rested a big book, enormous in size compared to all the books owned by Maka, at least from Blair’s experience. It had a dark brown color, with golden lining over it. With darker brown making a cross shape on the cover. In the middle was a circle in light brown, with writing and the name ‘’EIBON’’ in big red letters. 

‘Blair wants to know what this book is, the knife hands man probably won’t mind me inspecting a book of his…’ She thought to herself and opened the book in the middle. What she saw was unexpected. There was weird cryptic writing, with a pitch black hole in the middle of the pages. Curious, Blair reached into the hole. 

The book suddenly began to emit a dark purple glow, followed by black spherical particles floating out of it. The cryptid letters appeared in the air.  
‘’Oh uh... ‘’

Eibon noticed the sudden energy and turned around to see the scene, quickly rushing towards the book. ‘’Nooo, what have you done???? I told you to not touch any-’’ He was hit in the face by a greek statue that shot out of the book, followed by other random art objects.

‘’Blair didn’t mean for this to happen!!!’’ Blair screamed and dodged the objects that the book launched at them. ‘’Pumpkin pumpkin…’’ The purple haired girl summoned her magic glowing pumpkins, shooting them at the book. ‘’Halloween canon!’’ It caused a huge cloud of pink smoke to emerge from the explosion, but… It ended with her pumpkins being reflected by the book and ending up in Eibon’s brewing pot. ‘’Ahhh! Blair is sorry!!!’’

Eibon ran past her, slamming the book shut and ending this madness….for now.   
‘’I told you to not touch anything!’’ He yelled in an angry tone. ‘’Look what you did!’’  
As he wanted to lead her out of the room, he noticed a new scent and looked at his glass pot with the potion. It was now boiling heavily and had a bright pink color, it seemed to reach its end state due to Blair’s pumpkins being thrown in it. But Eibon had never used or seen a pink potion before, what only made this more interesting. 

The sweet scent made the tall man get closer, inspecting the pink boiling liquid, until it sent off a fountain in his face, making him pass out on the floor…

Blair quickly approached him with a worried face, grabbing onto his heavy steel visor. The man’s blue eyes seemed much darker, as if they were closed. She looked left and right, before slowly moving her index finger towards the mask hole, before Eibon’s blue eyes shined up and he coughed. 

‘’Ah! You are alright! Blair is so sorry for what happened! I’ll make up for it okay? Nya…’’   
The man didn’t respond, slowly sitting up and staring at the monster cat. His eyes slowly switched from blue to pink, fixated on Blair.

Getting up, he grabbed her wrists. ‘’That does not matter my dear. If anything, I should apologize for not introducing you properly to my laboratory. And I was not the nicest to you as well… Mistakes can happen, but I will forgive a wonderful person like you. Let me instead make it up to you, okay? What can I do for you, dear?’’

Blair blinked, this was… Not the Eibon she knew. But she didn’t question it much, she liked him. Unlike Spirit or other guys, she knew he didn’t like her for looks only.   
‘’Well, Blair is still hungry… It smelled like fish here, so I’d still like to eat some fish.’’ 

‘’Anything you wish.’’ Eibon used a magic snip, summoning a pile of cooked fish on a plate, making Blair gasp in awe. ‘’Only the best for you.’’  
‘’Thank you!’’ She responded and dug in, quickly emptying the plate. ‘’How come wizard-kun is not angry at Blair?... Not that I mind but, it’s unusual.’’

‘’It doesn’t matter dear, your presence alone makes me happy.’’ Eibon came closer, staring deep into Blair’s golden eyes, who blushed. ‘’None realizes how blessed they are by your mere presence.’’ 

‘’Yeah… Blair will take Eibon out to the city! You need to be outside more! Okay?’’

‘’Of course my dear.’’

Now, Blair dragged the much taller man outside into the blazing sun of Nevada. Normally he’d have an umbrella or cast a spell, as he hated any head above room temperature. Yet, he didn’t make one complaint or anything. All his attention was on Blair, who honestly found this getting a little unnerving. Did Valentine's spirit get him in the end or?... But she could sense this was abnormal for Eibon, so in the end she knocked on the Gallows Mansion’s door. The shinigami always knew how to solve things.

‘’But Blair, I want to only be with you today, why did you bring us to Death’s house?’’

‘’Because you act weird!’’ Blair responded. 

Soon the door opened with a confused looking Lord Death. ‘’Blair and….Eibon? How can I help you?’’

‘’Eibon-Kun is acting weird! He is super attached to me for some reason?’’

Death chuckled. ‘’Well Blair, it IS Valentine’s day~’’

‘’No no, it was after a weird accident in his lab! He got some pink potion on him thank so me…’’

‘’Ah, he told me he gave up potions long ago. Guess he didn’t! He must’ve created a love potion… What is definitely out of place for Eibon. You mentioned an accident… What happened?’’

‘’Blair opened a magic book which attacked us! And some of my magic pumpkins flew into his green potion which had smelled horrible! Then it was pink and he fell face first into it. My pumpkins turned it into a love potion?’’

‘’I guess so! Haha, that would explain his odd behaviour you told me about. So… I don’t know much about potions, but he gave me a certain one as a neutralizer in case something like this happens!’’ Death rushed back into his mansion, while Blair and Eibon stepped in. Eibon however seemed confused.

‘’What is he talking about? I do l-’’ He was interrupted by Death, grabbing his scarf and pulling his mask up enough to shove the opening of a potion bottle into his mouth.’’

‘’Drink up, Eibon!’’

The sorcerer gagged and coughed, pushing Death away. But his eyes turned from pink to blue again, showing the potion worked. ‘’Death what the hell-’’

‘’Ah you’re back! There you go~’’

‘’What happened??? I just remember falling face first into a potion.... Then just pink clouds...’’ 

‘’Nya Blair is sorry! You were under the effect of a love potion and went after me! It is my fault for ruining your potion!’’ She apologized and bowed. ‘’I’ll clean up your lab too!’’  
The both of them returned to the DWMA, but Eibon stopped at the top of the platform. 

‘’Blair, I want to apologize for being rude in my lab earlier and...my weird behaviour towards you. Even if it was caused by a love potion, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.’’

‘’It’s fine! Blair thought you were pretty cute!’’

‘’Would you perhaps… Still like to spend the day with me?’’

Blair’s eyes lightened up. ‘’Of course!’’


End file.
